endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/AH-99 Tigershark
Named after one of the most fearsome sharks in the ocean- Tiger sharks can even chew up metal. The AH-99 is the pinnacle in HASF helicopter gunship-transport design. Its modular design allows it to preform a wide range of roles. 1 AIRCRAFT Purpose The AH-99 is designed to both act as HASF's gunship and as a light transport helicopter. It can preform both roles using just one airframe, thanks to its modular design. Capacity If the Fire Transport module is installed, the AH-99 is capable of carrying 12 Marines. That number is halved if it carries Jaeger, EFS or S.S.S. Sensors The Tigershark is equipped with a nose-mounted stealth-treated E/O sensor suite, which includes a Thermal camera, Nightvision-capable cameras set in binocular mode, a short-range T-Wave scanner and a LADAR. Above its rotors, a stealth-treated X-band AESA array is present, giving the gunship a 360-degree scanning capability of both airborne targets and surface targets-at the same time. Finally, it has a retractable SONAR array that it can dip into water. Anti-Surface Weaponry GAU-8/A Avenger(1) If the Combat Gunship module is installed, the AH-99 gets a GAU-8/A Avenger 7-barrel 30mm Gatling chaingun. A veteran of not only WW3 but also the pre-GNC period, the Avenger is the second oldest weapon in service with HASF. The cannon can choose from Hardened Steel AP, HEPF, or Thermite, normally linked together in a 1:3:1 ratio. 1200 rounds are stored on-board in a self-sealing fire suppressor-equipped drum. The gun gets binocular Nightvision-capable cameras, and Thermal cameras. AOS-20A (2) If the Fire Transport module is installed, the AH-99 gets a pair of AOS-20A 20mm Gatlings in independent turrets. A veteran of WW3, the AOS-20A is the latest update, including better barrel steel to extend the weapon's lifetime, as well as improved air-cooling technology. Each turret receives independent Nightvision-capable cameras and Thermal cameras. The weapon draws 20mm AP and HE rounds from independent 600-round magaines. AGM-1 Pilum(16) The AGM-1 Pilum is the primary HASF ATGM. Even converted into shoulder-fire and tank-fire versions, the AGM-1 packs an active-millimeter seeker with ECCM assistance, a hardened steel cap to survive being blasted at by hardkill ECMs, a 10-lb tandem shape charge to rip apart armor, and a dual-grain rocket motor equipped with a vector thruster that provides it with the speed to engage flying objects. It can carry its deadly warhead to a maximum distance of 25 kilometers at Mach 4. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry GAU-8/A Avenger(1) If the Combat Gunship module is installed, the AH-99 gets a GAU-8/A Avenger 7-barrel 30mm Gatling chaingun. A veteran of not only WW3 but also the pre-GNC period, the Avenger is the second oldest weapon in service with HASF. The cannon can choose from Hardened Steel AP, HEPF, or Thermite, normally linked together in a 1:3:1 ratio. 1200 rounds are stored on-board in a self-sealing fire suppressor-equipped drum. The gun gets binocular Nightvision-capable cameras, and Thermal cameras. AOS-20A (2) If the Fire Transport module is installed, the AH-99 gets a pair of AOS-20A 20mm Gatlings in independent turrets. A veteran of WW3, the AOS-20A is the latest update, including better barrel steel to extend the weapon's lifetime, as well as improved air-cooling technology. Each turret receives independent Nightvision-capable cameras and Thermal cameras. The weapon draws 20mm AP and HE rounds from independent 600-round magazines. AGM-1 Pilum(16) The AGM-1 Pilum is the primary HASF ATGM. Even converted into shoulder-fire and tank-fire versions, the AGM-1 packs an active-millimeter seeker with ECCM assistance, a hardened steel cap to survive being blasted at by hardkill ECMs, a 10-lb tandem shape charge to rip apart armor, and a dual-grain rocket motor equipped with a vector thruster that provides it with the speed to engage flying objects. It can carry its deadly warhead to a maximum distance of 25 kilometers at Mach 4. Anti-Submarine Weaponry AALT-52 (16) To provide anti-submarine firepower, the AH-99 can swap its Pilums with AALT-52 Piranhas. The Advanced Air-Launched Torpedo-52 has the same exact storage profile of the Pilum, yet has a full-length hardened-steel case, SONAR and MAD guidance, and a 10lb Shape Charge to crack open a submarine's pressure hull. The torpedo propels itself through the water via two shrouded counter-rotating propellers, powered by supercapitators. The torpedo can strike a target 2.5 kilometers away at a speed of 75 knots. Upgrades Weaponry Metal Storm Pod To provide better anti-infantry firepower, Metal Storm Pods can be used to replace Pilums. With the same stowage profile, the MSP packs three 60mm barrels, each holding two 60mm HEPF rockets. This vastly improves anti-infantry and anti-soft construct firepower. Protection Passive Airborne Kinetic Protection The AH-99 Tigershark is protected by Airborne Kinetic Protection, or AKP. The armor consists of Supramolecular plastic, Ceramic plating, D-30 non-Newtonian foam woven into Kevlar layers, and Titanium. AKP provides armor protection from kinetic projectiles and can also help maintain aerodynamics and stealth after taking fire. This provides the AH-99 with protection from 35mm Depleted Uranium AP shells. Active In terms of active protection, the AH-99 has a dedicated ECM and EW suite, can allocate a portion of its AESA to EW duty, and has two PDWs. M302 CIWS The AH-99 carries one of these monsters: a 1600-tube 16000-round 9mm Metal Storm close defense weapon that is able to shred just about any incoming projectile. It finds and fires on their targets via rotating AESA. A-THEL To counter high-speed missile threats at slightly longer distances, the Tigershark carries an A-THEL. The A-THEL is a fully enclosed turret-mounted energy weapon that can provide the energy to fry a missile at 1.5 kilometers range. Clear skies, of course. Locomotion The AH-99 Tigershark operates off of three miniature LTFRs, with two powering the two electric motors powering the two counter-rotating rotors- the other powers the AESA and other electronics. Waste reactor heat is air-cooled, and after being treated by liquid nitrogen coolers and treated ceramic plates, is ejected out the rear of the helicopter via another fan, to act as an internal pusher propeller. The rotors are equipped with tip ramjets that inject small amounts of Hydrogen fuel into air that was rammed into each rotor's tips, making the combination ignite and provide even more speed to the rotors, giving the Tigershark the immense amount of lift and incredible agility of this ten-ton aircraft. Category:Blog posts